


Mage & Certified Supernatural Being Hunter

by PBlack2019



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBlack2019/pseuds/PBlack2019
Summary: Cameo 'Shade' Black is a normal girl, NOT. She runs around savin' people and huntin' things, ever since her parents died. By things, I mean monsters, yes, the ones you fear are under your bed, like Demons, Vampires, Werewolf's, Sirens, Kraken's, and much more. What Happens when she and Dean get back from hell? How will she manage with her newfound powers and new looks?Rated M for violence and languageI do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They all belong to Warner Bros. Television I do however own Cameo as she is my story version of me. I created her please do not use her. ALSO ON WATTPADTEMPORARALY SHUT DOWN





	1. Chapter 1

Third person P.O.V.

It was a cold November night when it happened. Christopher and Elena Balck knew something was hunting them. They needed a safe place to put their newborn daughter of only a few days, they need to give her to a safe, normal family. So on that fateful day, they travelled to Kansas and entered a small town there called Lawrence where they found a nice family that went by the name of Winchester, they followed them to their home, and left their young child on the stoop. After attaching a locket with her full name and date of birth, they gave her a kiss on her head, rung the doorbell, and fled into the night. The next few moments were tense, as the couple watched from afar, a young boy by the name of Dean opened the door and looked out into the night when his attention was drawn to the baby girl laying on the small landing. He quickly called for his father and mother who walked out to see what their son was yelling for. Mary Winchester picked up the young girl and almost instantly fell in love with the small child, with her black/brown hair, pale pink lips, and sparkling brown eyes. Her eyes travelled to the locket and she smiled.

"Hello, Cameo." She whispered bringing the child into the house with her husband and son following after her.

 

That night, Mary Winchester died, but her husband did not abandon the young girl, he handed his youngest children to Dean and ran back in the house to try and save his wife, but he could not. So he ran back out and cradled his three children as the firefighters put the house fire out.


	2. Chapter One: Picking Up Sam

22 years later 

 

 

Cameo P.O.V.

I was sitting out in the Impala (A/N"my dad has a blueish (It's Green Grey, supposedly) 97 Impala, it's a piece of crap) as Dean went to get Sam, most likely scaring the shit out of him. I decided it would probably be best if I went inside to break them up. As I walked in I heard Dean tell someone, most likely a girlfriend Sam managed to get, that they had to talk about privet family business.

"No, No, whatever you want to say, you can say it to both of us," Sam said as he looked over at Dean. I could tell Dean was trying to word his next sentence as to not let Sam's girlfriend in on the real problem.

"Okay, Dad hasn't been home in a couple of days." Really Dean? That's not going to worry him.

"Okay? So he's working overtime on a miller time shift he'll stumble back in sooner or later." I heard Sam say and I thought this would be a good place to step in.

"Dad's on a hunting trip," I said as I stepped next to Dean. "And he hasn't been home in a few days." I looked at Sam and you could see the worry appear in his eyes.

"Jessica, Excuse us." He said and followed us out to the stairwell. "I mean come on, you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You didn't hear me, Sammy, dad's missing and I need you to help me find him," Dean said walking down the stairs.

"Remember the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam said and I spun around.

"Not for this long, now are you going to come with us or not?" I growled at him.

"Not." He replied.

"Why not?" Dean asked glaring.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a 45" Sam said, huh, lucky, he gave me a kitchen knife.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked exasperatedly

"I was nine years old he was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? are you kidding me? of course, you should be afraid of the dark? You know what's out there!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

"Yeah and I know, but the way we grew up after mum was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her we haven't still found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." What's wrong with that?

"Save a lot of people doing it too." Thank you, Dean!

"You think mum would have wanted this for us?" No. "The weapon training? And melting the silver? into bullets? Man Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you going to do, you gonna live some normal Apple Pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal, safe."

"and that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah? Well, dads in real trouble right now. Cameo and I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can."

"Yeah, but, we don't want to. " Sam took a deep breath and I could tell he was debating it in his head.

"What was he hunting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short chapter I know but they WILL get longer promise. Well, some will be longer. I kinda cut out at where they scene ends so it depends...


End file.
